Marshall Vinewood
You're really raising the ceiling Salmon. Wasn't Eli Ulnnes enough? Guess not. Info Well, you got past the rather insane height of this tribute. Guess you realize this isn't a joke! Name: Marshall Vinewood Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 17 Weapon: Scythe, Long Sword, Spear Appearance: Marshall doesn't look any different from a normal person... despite being ENORMOUS. He has brown hair that's medium length, browner eyes, and a gigantic build. Strengths/skills: Super strong, skilled fighting multiple enemies, very tolerant of pain. Weakness(es): Tight spaces, climbing things that can't support his weight, fights that last long enough for him to tire (usually combat longer than 6 minutes) Personality: Marshall is a quiet and secretive kind of person. Preferring to hang back and let others do the socializing. He isn't very sociable and is kind of selfish, seeing allies as dead weight and backstabbers. He doesn't fear any opponent, but will secretly respect them and won't underestimate them based on their size. He's hard to anger and is practically impossible to converse with, sticking with bare minimum words. Even if he ends up allying, he'll be distant and only do things that benefit him. Being selfish is his biggest persona flaw, thinking himself to be his own alliance, his own one man army. He's brave however, and won't be afraid to be the first to charge into battle with weapons swinging. He doesn't draw death out either, as he prefers quick killing to get the job done fast before moving on. Though he isn't bloodthirsty, and will most likely only fight others if forced too. To sum up, Marshall is quiet and keeps to himself, is rather selfish, and is quick killing brave man. Backstory/History: Born into District 9 with a severe case of gigantism, Marshall lead a life on hopsital beds for his first 8 years. Growing too fast, Marshall was already at 6'7 as a 6 year old kid. It was awful times, bones not able to grow as fast as his body, severely strained blood vessels. He wasn't expected to make it to 8, until capital intervention. They came up with a formulated medicine for daily use that year. It was a suspicious act, one that the young Marshall didn't catch. It however worked, and was able to stop his abnormal growth at the massive 9 foot 4 inches of height. The "magic medicine" as the doctors called it were able to enlarge his insides as well, allowing his organs to support the massive body. They let Marshall go on his 9th birthday, and with the power of science, he was able to lead a normal life. Even though he was bigger than almost everyone in District 9, Marshall was still bullied. Called "the freak of District 9" and "a circus act", this is what generally caused Marshall's lone and untrusting personality. ''' '''Although a powerful worker, Marshall soon found himself in a skirmish with local capitol peacekeepers. He didn't want to fight, prefering to not help the people of his district as they didn't benefit him at all and they were also mean to him as well. The gory skirmish was bloodthirsty, and Marshall tried to escape it. But he was forced to fight. His massive figure was a massive target, and he was shot with tranquilizing darts. He was able to shrug 3 off and escape the battle, hiding out the following days, trying to wait for the peacekeepers to change districts or something of the likes. He was caught however, and rounded up with the other rebels in the attempted rebellion. Even though he was in the wrong place in the wrong time, he was convicted along with the others. They were rounded up and bound with strong rope. Death by firing squad was the capital's plan. Bullets fired, and soon, all of the other rebels were dead. Marshall had been hit, and layed there, waiting for an opprotunity. As the peacekeepers shot the dead rebels in the head to make sure they where dead, Marshall began to crawl away. He made it to a nearby stream before he finally succumbed to the many bullets in him. That's when he met his old doctors.. "Hello Marshall. We've saved your life twice now. We want some payback... we want to see our master lab project fight in the Hunger Games, to prove enhanced humans are superior to the normal ones." Marshall was stunned. The magic medicine had done more than fix his dangerous gigantism... it made him very resilient to pain as well. Forced to volunteer, Marshall didn't say a word as he strode to the stage, knowing everyone was staring at his freakish size. All he cared about was getting out of the games so he could return to District 9, and take his revenge on the scientists who had been altering his body without his knowledge of it. Token: A rusty bullet Height: 9'4 Fears: Things he can't kill (like supreme weather, rockslides, etc.) Alliance: Most likely no one. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes